What wouldn't have been
by Blah2789
Summary: Summary: This is an alteranate season 7 with Tara alive... I will write at least 20 chapters. Hopefully one of each episode, a prolouge, and a small bit of what happened in England with her teachings. (CURENTLY ON CHAPTER: 4)
1. What wouldn't have been

Summary: This is an alternate season 7 with Tara alive... I will write 24 Chapters one of each episode, a prologue, and a small bit of what happened in England with her teachings. ((With her lover there as well.)) Changing the course of the season a little biggest difference probably being Kennedy/Willow never happens... Personally I hated when Tara died and I hated the relationship with Kennedy. She was way to much a brat and Willow said it herself in episode 13 of season 7 "We were supposed to be forever yet he took that away". Also the prologue will be a short version of the episodes "Seeing red", ((very ending)) "Two to go", "Villains", and "Grave" With some major alterations here and there.

Rating: Pg - Pg13 (Not sure if I should increase this Please tell me)

Disclaimer: My name is not Joss Whendon, and I own none of these characters. This is just wishful thinking upon what would have happened throughout the 7th season if Tara Mclay had not died

Feedback: OF COURSE... I don't know any author that doesn't like feedback. Please no flaming if you have a problem with my story offer ways of making it better don't just tell me "It sucks" Or something. This is also my first Fanfic so please helpful suggestions from fellow authors and first-timers are very much wanted and also NEEDED

Pairings: Mostly canon what would've happened Willow/Tara ((My personal favorite pairing)) Buffy/Spike ((hints at the end but we all know how that turns out)) Faith/Robin ((Well... kind of anyway heh)) Xander/Anya ((Well sort of anyways... didn't have any better luck than B/S))

Chapter 1 Prologue:

((Willow point of view))

"Clothes eh." Willow said hoarsely looking into Tara's sea blue eyes.

"Don't get used to them." She returned with a wink.

"Mmm okay." Willow responded pulling her girlfriend over to her by the jeans capturing a kiss from her.

After a couple of seconds of making out Tara opens her eyes and exclaims "Xander!"

Willow smirks. "Not exactly the reaction I was going for." She said smirking a little more moving over by their bed.

"No, he's here." Tara smiled at her girlfriend's remarks. "I hope they're making up." she said looking back at her girlfriend.

"Mmm me too." Willow smiled back pulling her closer again starting to kiss her. "Cause that's the best part"

After a couple of minutes Tara, and Willow stop. Tara looks back out the window and sees Buffy and Xander hugging and smiles turning back to the red-head.

"They made up" She said smiling at the thought of the scoobies being reunited again

"That's good-" Willow sentence was interrupted by the sound of gunshots. Before she knew what was going on, or had time to react she was sprayed with blood from her lover. Willows eyes opened in shock to see a bullet hole in Tara's chest. She looked at her girlfriend to be met with a sympathetic look and a confused face.

"Your shirt?" Tara spoke silently as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Tara! Baby no... No... You'll be ok... Please wake up baby please" Willow sobbed as her eyes turned black a cloud was forming in there room as a gigantic face grew in front of her.

"Bring her back!" Willow shouted at the new presence in the room.

"I cannot." Spoke the gigantic face.

"Why not!" Willow cried her breathing getting heavier and her eyes watering uncontrollably.

"I can only bring back the dead... That one is still alive" The voice spoke back.

"She... she what?" Willow said trying to contain her excitement.

As the voice started to disappear her thoughts raced. 'She's still alive... Tara is still alive!'. Xander choose this moment to run into the room babbling hysterically.

"Willow! Buffy's been shot! Warren had-" His eyes went wide in shock as he saw the limp body in Willow's arms. "Is she-" 'dead' Xander trailed off not able to speak the last word

"No she's fine but we need to get her to a hospital" Willow said frantically. "Did you say Warren did this?"

Xander nodded as the siren of the ambulance became loudly clear. Willow rushed down to meet them as they came in looking for the wounded. As Willow explained the situation to the paramedics the thought wouldn't leave her head 'If Tara doesn't make it... I-I don't know if I will make it'. She told Xander to head on to the hospital that she had to make a stop to inform Anya of what was going on. Xander simply nodded as Willow walked off towards the magic box.

((Xander PoV))

He sat there in the ambulance with the paramedics replaying the scene over, and over in his head. 'I'm worthless... I saw the gun, and I froze... Now Buffy, and Tara could die because of my lack of courage...' The thoughts tortured him as the paramedics treated the wounds on the way to the hospital as he replayed the images in his mind.

_He was standing the hugging Buffy as the gate in the back flew open. His mouth dropped in shock as he saw Warren there nemesis standing there pistol in hand._

_"Oh my god." Xander said drawing away from Buffy's hug._

_Buffy turned to see what Xander was gaping at, and soon found herself as dumb-founded._

_"You think you could do that to me?" Warren looked insane, and crazed as he stared Buffy in the face. "And that I would just let you get away with it!" He then wore his trademark smirk as he raised the gun to aim at Buffy. "Well think again" He said triumphantly as he shot off three shots in the slayers direction and then two as he was running away._

_Xander ducked, and managed not to get hit as the faint sound of glass breaking in the background snapped him out of the daze. He looked to Buffy, and started speaking wildly. "Can you believe that-" His sentenced stopped, and his face grew pale as he saw his friend lying on the ground with a red hole in her white sweater just below the shoulder. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he ran to her side watching blood flow from her wound._

_He got up almost out of instinct, and ran inside grabbing the phone quickly dialing the hospital. After calling the ambulance he rushed up stairs calling out to Willow. "Willow! Buffy's been shot! Warren had-" He froze as he saw the second victim of the psycho nerd resting in her lover's arms. "Is she" 'dead' He wasn't able to speak the last word. He could never forgive himself if his lack of courage had not only killed his best friend, but also his other best friend's girlfriend._

As they arrived he rushed into the E.R. along side the doctors hearing them talk about surgery the thoughts continued to plague him, but for now quilt pushed aside he needed to be of any help he could. He quickly found a nurse who was observing the situation if he could do anything all she said was to sit, and wait. That's all he could do. 'Heck that's all I'm good at anyway right?' he thought realizing how useless he thought he was.

Much to his surprise moments after the doctors started operating the power in the operating room was going haywire. Through the window he could see Willow standing by her girlfriend's side eyes black. Slowly the bullet started to rise from the blonde's chest and the skin started healing where the bullet was repairing her insides as well. After a moment Tara stabilized, and she moved over to Buffy. Slowly she removed the bullet, and repairing the damage as she had done on Tara.

((Willow PoV))

She walked quickly towards the Magic Box as the ambulance siren grew more, and more distant. As the Magic Box came into site she bursted through the door.

"Anya?" Willow screamed out hoping to find the ex-demon in the store she cared so much about.

"Just a minute!" Anya shouted back as she turned the corner to face the red-head.

"Anya! Tara and Buffy have-" She was speaking desperately, and quickly.

"I know don't worry Xander called, and said they're situation is improving they will be fine" Anya looked at Willow saddened

"Oh... well we need to find Warren now" Willow said relieved that her best friend, and lover were going to be ok.

"Some of my demon friends said he was in a vamp bar looking for protection from the slayer after he realized she wasn't dead" Anya said hoping it would give them a lead, and maybe get her some vengeance action.

"Ugh... I wish that guy would just drop out of his skin" Willow said with disgust.

"Can do!" Anya smiled, and disappeared.

"No wait Anya don't!" After speaking she realized she just wished to kill Warren to a vengeance demon. She knew it was too late, and Warren was probably dead by now so she ran to the hospital.

When she got there she saw Tara and Buffy in the operating room not in such a good position. She rushed in telling the doctors to leave reluctantly they did so, and Willow rushed to her lover's side. She spoke some quick words in Latin and the bullet raised out, and the wound healed itself. Following the same incantation Buffy's wound was soon healed as well.

Willow looked down into her lovers eyes, and whispered "We are going to have to talk" As she helped her up and they rushed off back to they're house.

After a few hours Xander, Buffy, Tara, And Willow were sitting in the Summers' living room looking at each other in discomfort.

"So he's dead?" Buffy swallowed and said looking at the red-head.

"Yea Anya flayed him alive" She said looking down holding Tara's hand for comfort.

Everyone was surprised to hear the door of the house being kicked down.

"Willow?" Came a voice from the doorway with a strong English accent.

"Giles?" Buffy screamed in response.

Giles rushed into the living room seeing everyone, and let out a sigh or relief. "Willow..." Giles spoke softly looking at her.

Willow looked up at him with hurt eyes. "Yes Giles?"

Giles took Willow aside, and explained about the coven, and how they suspected a rising evil. Willow told him she thought of killing Warren, and then what happened with Anya. Giles told her that she needed help in controlling her magics, and that the coven welcomed her, and Tara to stay in England for the summer to work through it. Willow Quickly accepted, and ran to tell Tara about the trip.

Hours later in Tara, and Willow's room Willow is laying on the bed, and Tara was standing pacing in the room.

"So we are going to the coven to learn about your power?" Tara asked quietly.

"Yea isn't it exciting?" Willow asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure is" Tara said smiling back at her lover. "I'd love nothing more than to come, and help you through this baby"

Willow could only smile as she cuddled herself close to her lover who had found her way onto the bed, and was now cuddling back.

"Mmm... I just couldn't imagine my life without you baby" Willow said softly falling off to sleep.

Please review, and tell me what you thought of this fic so far... Chapter two will be longer so it may take a lil while to put up, but I promise it will be here soon - I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first fic


	2. Which is witch?

Summary: This is an alternate season 7 with Tara alive... I will write Plenty Chapters one for each episode ((some excluded, or changed drastically)), a prologue, and a small bit of what happened in England with her teachings. ((With her lover there as well.)) Changing the course of the season a little biggest difference probably being Kennedy/Willow never happens... Personally I hated when Tara died and I hated the relationship with Kennedy. She was way to much a brat and Willow said it herself in episode 13 of season 7 "We were supposed to be forever yet he took that away". This chapter will be what happened over the summer as Tara, Willow, and Giles visit the coven to teach Willow of her power, and the correct way to use it.

Anything between " " is spoken anything between ' ' is thought -

Rating: Pg - Pg13 (Not sure if I should increase this Please tell me)

Disclaimer: My name is not Joss Whendon, and I own none of these characters. This is just wishful thinking upon what would have happened throughout the 7th season if Tara Mclay had not died

Feedback: OF COURSE... I don't know any author that doesn't like feedback. Please no flaming if you have a problem with my story offer ways of making it better don't just tell me "It sucks" Or something. This is also my first Fanfic so please helpful suggestions from fellow authors and first-timers are very much wanted and also NEEDED

Pairings: Mostly canon what would've happened Willow/Tara the rest of the pairings are canon and follow the same path but this fic will focuses on Willow, and Tara's involvement in this season

If you have any problems with homosexual relations, or live where it is forbidden please stop now.

Chapter Two: Which way is Witch?

((Willow P.O.V.))

"So you understand this isn't a vacation" Giles said as he drove them to the coven.

"Yea yea. This is a serious trip. I understand believe me" Willow said from the back seat with Tara's head cradled in her lap asleep.

"I don't mean to scare you Willow, but your power, it's massive. The coven felt a dark presence in you, and sent me to stop you." Giles said glancing in the rear view mirror to judge Willow's expression.

"I don't understand Giles. It's me. How much damage could I do?" She spoke in a whisper so she wouldn't awaken her girlfriend.

"Unlimited given the right motive." Giles said abruptly glancing into the mirror again. "You might not realize the yet, but you have to potential to be the most powerful evil in this world, or the most powerful good in this world"

At that Willow frowned, and rested her head back to take a nap before they got to the coven.

About an hour later Giles drove up to a mansion looking building, and parked outside their gate. "We're here." Giles announced opening the door and hoping out of the car.

"Mmmm - Ughh." Willow barely registered the words at the moment.

Tara who had woke up just a second before the got there was now holding her in a tight embrace kissing her to wake her up. "Mmm Taraness..." Willow spoke sleepily as she smiled slowly remembering where she is.

"So this it?" Willow said hoarsely rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sure is... Big" Tara said eyeing the place over.

Giles opened the door for the ladies and they got out, and walked to the house hand in hand. As they reached the door a blonde lady opened it, and welcomed them in.

"Hello again Head mistress" Giles bowed his head at to the blonde.

"Giles" She said in acknowledgement, and turned to the red-head. "So _this_ is her?" She said looking her up, and down.

Giles nodded to confirm.

"So this is it?" Tara asked feeling an astounding amount of relief just standing in that room.

"Yes, and I am the Head Mistress" Said the blonde smiling gently at the two.

Willow who was now so close to Tara you couldn't tell where one stare, or the other ended stared at her and said. "Neat place"

"Ms. Jenny would you show them to their room?" The head master shouted, and a short brunette appeared from upstairs, and asked that Willow, and Tara follow her.

After they were out of site Giles looked steadily at the head master. "Will you show them?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"When they are ready yes" The head master said, and Giles shifted. "Not until then"

Willow was surprised they were able to share not only a room, but also a bed together. She was sure she would be separated from Tara some, but it seemed that they would be with each other at all times of the day. At breakfast they had to meet in the dining area for some heath food. Tara and Willow had seats next to each other which they also had for Lunch, and Dinner. After breakfast they had an hour to do anything they wanted. They usually spent this time with Giles out in the fields. After that they met with Ms. Wood for Instructions on magic, and the connection of everything with the earth. After two hours of that they had lunch, and then another Hour of time they could do anything. This hour was used to talk in there room, and write letters to their friends, and such. After that they met with Ms. Wood who meditated with them for an hour, or two before dinner. After dinner they met with multiple different members of the coven to cast simple spells like Levitating, Conjuring, and Transmutation.

This routine was kept up for about three weeks until one day the Head Mistress stopped them from their hour off after lunch.

"Willow, Tara." She said causing Willow to jump.

"Oh hey Head Mistress" Willow greeted with a smile.

"Willow" She nodded back as a greeting. "I have a special lesson for you two today. I just hope you're ready."

"Really? I'm sure we can handle it" Willow said smiling to Tara.

"This is not something to take so lightly Willow. This is the reason you were brought here in the first place" the Head Mistress said with extreme distress.

"Oh... We will try our hardest then" Willow said frowning, and putting on her resolve face.

The Head Mistress led them into a room. The room was like the one they meditated in everyday except in the middle was a small glass orb. The Head Mistress led them to sit on one side, and she then sat on the other.

"Do you remember the day the man name Warren came to your house?" The Head Minister said looking deathly cold into Willow's eyes.

Willow seemed to choke for a second. 'Of course how could she forget that day? It was the day she almost lost Tara. Even if she tried to forget, the feel, the smell everything about that day was embedded into her every memory.' Willow could simply nod to confirm.

"Watch the orb carefully then."

The Head Mistress started to chant some words in an unknown language, and a picture appeared on the orb.

Willow's face was white with horror as the orb showed a horrible sight:

_"That's good-" Willow sentence was interrupted by the sound of gunshots. Before she knew what was going on, or had time to react she was sprayed with blood from her lover. Willows eyes opened in shock to see a bullet hole in Tara's chest. She looked at her girlfriend to be met with a sympathetic, and a confused face. _

_"You're... shirt?" Tara spoke silently as she fell to the ground dead._

_"Tara! Baby no... No... You'll be ok... Please wake up baby please" Willow sobbed as her eyes turned black. A cloud started to form in the room._

_"In the name of Osiris I command you bring her back!" Willow shouted._

_"Here me keeper of darkness!-" She continued as a face formed from the cloud._

_"WITCH!" The face shouted. "How dare you invoke Osiris to this task?"_

_"Please... Please bring her back" Willow sobbed to the face._

_"You may not violate the laws of natural passing." The face responded coldly._

_Willow soaked in Tara's blood looked down at her lover then back up to the face confused. "How... How is the natural?" She managed to croak out._

_"It is a human death by human means-" He explained._

_"But I-" Her complaints feel on deaf ears as he continued ignoring her._

_"You raised one killed by mystical forces. This is not the same. She is taken by natural order. It is done!" He said impatiently._

_"No there has to be a way" She pleaded again._

_"IT IS DONE!" He shouted back angrily._

_"NO!" She screamed back destroying the face completely._

"What was that?" Willow said on the brink of tears

"It was what happened in that room on that day" The Head Mistress spoke slowly.

Tara looked at her uncomfortably. "But... I'm not dead"

"And I didn't destroy a god!" Willow shouted.

"We saw what was going to happen, and what was going to happen because of it. So we gathered all of our power to try, and stop it from happening. We made the bullet veer a little off so the wound wouldn't be fatal." She explained to the witches.

"So you saved my life?" Tara spoke silently staring at the floor.

"We did this to save the world" The head mistress said looking at Willow.

"Wha... What do you mean? And also what did you mean happened because of it?" Willow spoke nervesouly.

The ball glowed again, and revealed Willow now dressed in all black as well as her hair.

_"Oh Buffy you need every square-inch of your ass kicked" The Dark Willow spoke to a hot-headed Buffy._

_"The bring it, and I'll show you what a real slayer is" Buffy said confidently_

_The two fought for a short time Willow standing Buffy's attacks while attacking back with stronger punches, and kicks. Until Willow tosses her into a table knocking her unconscious._

"Enraged by your lover's death, you embraced dark magic in a fit of revenge. After flaying Warren, almost killing Xander, Anya, Dawn, Buffy, Giles, Jonathan, and Andrew you drain what power the coven gave Giles out of him. You then used the power to feel the world, and in turn felt the pain, and suffering in the world. So you decided to end it all. Luckily the coven's powers brought out enough humanity in you so Xander could talk you out of it." The Head Mistress explained.

"T-t-thank you, for saving Tara thank you." Willow choked out looking to Tara with a saddened, and hurt look on her face which made Tara pull her into a hug.

"Do not thank me Willow" The Head Mistress said quickly.

"Our powers weren't enough. The bullet wound should've still been fatal, but our power gave you the time to heal her at the hospital. So you're just as much responsible for her presence here as we are." The Head Mistress said smiling.

"But that is not all you have to know Willow. You must learn to control your powers completely, or else this will happen." As the Head Mistress spoke she pointed towards the crystal ball again.

"There is a rising evil Willow. You will be necessary in the fight against it. You and Tara of course, but this is the part where I break the bad news on you. Tara has to leave you now." The Head Mistress said looking to Willow who was still wrapped tightly around her girlfriend.

"What?" Willow and Tara shouted out at almost the same time.

"This last part of your course must be done alone. There will be tough trials a head and you must be prepared for the worst." The Head Mistress continued

Willow looked at Tara with an extremely sad look. "Baby I don't want to do this without you"

Tara looked as sad, but understood what must be done here. "I don't want to leave you either baby, but it is necessary."

Willow hugged Tara immediately, and cried on her arms. 'I just saw myself lose my baby, my everything how can I possibly let her go?' Willow thought.

Tara sensed the problem, and looked tenderly into her girlfriends eyes. "I will be waiting on you Will. Don't worry I'll be fine, and you'll do fine as well"

Willow looked to the Head Mistress. "How long until she has to leave?" She asked almost in a whisper.

The Head Mistress looked slowly at the two "You have a week, and then you must spend the last month here alone."

Willow slowly nodded to show she understood

"That is all for now ladies. You have the rest of the day to contemplate on what you have seen here" The Head Mistress got up, and walked out of the room.

After an hour Willow, and Tara were both in bed talking. Willow was hugging Tara tight crying on her shoulders.

"I… I saw you die Tara" Willow sobbed out through waves of tears. "How am I supposed to forget that?"

Tara just hugged her tighter. "Will it's ok I'm here, and I'm alive, and I'm staying that way"

"That's not all… I killed someone Tara… I almost killed my friends" Willow managed to get out.

"No you didn't! Baby that wasn't you in that sphere, that was the dark magics. I know you would never do that to your friends, or anyone for that matter. I know you. I love you." Tara said kissing her on the forehead.

"You're right, and I will stay here, and master those magics so that never becomes a reality!" Willow said proudly.

"Mmm that's my girl" Tara said snuggling up to her, and kissing her passionately.

After a week passed going by their regular routine, Willow is standing at the exit of the coven next to Giles' car staring at Tara lovingly.

"Promise to stay with Buffy, and keep safe?" Willow asked doing her best to sound like a worried parent.

"Promise" Tara giggled as she kissed Willow's cheek in response.

"Baby I will be back soon as I finish here" Willow said suddenly very serious. "Please be safe until then. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"I know, and I'll be there waiting when you get there" Tara said smiling at her lover.

Tara said a few quick goodbyes to everyone else then one last final kiss goodbye to Willow, and got into Giles' car.

After two weeks Willow was slowly starting to get used to it without her love there beside her.

Willow was walking into her room when she stopped at her door she heard a voice from over her shoulder.

"Willow" said the Head Mistress quite clearly.

Willow turned to see the Head Mistress. "Yes Ma'am?" She said smiling.

"It is time for your last true trial" Said the Head Mistress as cryptic as she possibly could.

"M-my what?" Willow spoke in a scared tone.

"Come I will show you" The Head Mistress said as she led Willow down the hall into the meditation room the used to show her Dark Willow.

Willow sat across from the orb, and looked at the blonde across from her.

The Head Mistress started chanting a long spell in some ancient demon language that Willow barely recognized.

After a moment the orb that was in the room shattered and in the room was the Dark Willow.

Dark Willow was surprised by being dragged away from her universe. Desperately she was looking around. The instant she saw Willow she held her hand out, and grabbed her pushing her against the wall holding her around the throat. "Send me back so I can finish my job!" She shouted angrily.

"Job…?" Willow barely managed to speak while she was being choked.

"To take revenge on those who took my spark, my light, MY TARA!" She shouted loosing her grip only slightly.

"She would never want you to kill in her name!" Willow screamed at her counter-part.

"I wouldn't know now would I?" She retorted.

"Of course you would! You know Tara better than you know yourself she hates violence she would never forgive you for killing, and disgracing her name by using it as an excuse!" Willow broke the hold on her evil half.

Dark Willow looked down a tear falling from her eye.

"You are a disgrace to her! She loved you, and you know she would never want this so by even seeking revenge you prove you… I am not worthy of her love!" At this point Willow was crying to coming to the realization that she wasn't worth Tara. Knowing this is what would've happened if Tara had died in her arms that night.

"I-I-I didn't mean to be… Her killers are evil-" Dark Willow tried to say.

"But they are HUMAN!" Willow shouted back as her counter-parts hair started to fade to red. "We don't kill humans, or else we become what took Tara away from you." At that all the black faded from the Dark Willows hair, and she disappeared.

Willow fell to the ground crying knowing all she had said was true. She didn't deserve Tara. If there was an evil that powerful inside of her, then she could lose Tara because of it.

"You fought off the evil inside of you Willow" The Head Mistress spoke watching the scene. "You faced the worst of yourself. This is why Tara couldn't be here. You needed to fight your own evils inside."

"I understand Head Mistress" Willow said fighting back her tears. "Is there a chance that I could become that?" She said scared of her evil side.

"That is the demon that lurks inside everyone… They all must fight it sometime." The blonde explained. "This was the most important lesson you will learn here… Evil is inside everything, but so is good. Everything is connected good to evil, evil to good. The evil inside you will always be there, but the good will always be stronger if you let it be"

Willow nodded, and returned to her room. For the rest of the night she thought on her evil side wondering if it could be contained. She thought of Tara. Her beautiful smile, her beautiful face. Then she realized not matter how hard the evil comes she could fight it knowing that it would betray her love if she didn't.

(-Thanks for all the reviews everyone - I am currently looking for someone to read my chapters before hand, and try to spot mistakes, and stuff so if you would like to send me and email at I hope you liked it - I will be starting on the next chapter in a couple of days expect it up in a week or so )


	3. Homecoming

Summary: This is an alternate season 7 with Tara alive... I will write Plenty Chapters one for each episode ((some excluded, or changed drastically)), a prologue, and a small bit of what happened in England with her teachings. ((With her lover there as well.)) Changing the course of the season a little biggest difference probably being Kennedy/Willow never happens... Personally I hated when Tara died and I hated the relationship with Kennedy. She was way to much a brat and Willow said it herself in episode 13 of season 7 "We were supposed to be forever yet he took that away". This Chapter covers most of what happened in the episodes "Lessons, From Beneath You, and Same Time, Same Place.

Anything between " " is spoken anything between ' ' is thought -

Rating: Pg - Pg13 (Not sure if I should increase this Please tell me)

Disclaimer: My name is not Joss Whendon, and I own none of these characters. This is just wishful thinking upon what would have happened throughout the 7th season if Tara Mclay had not died

Feedback: OF COURSE... I don't know any author that doesn't like feedback. Please no flaming if you have a problem with my story offer ways of making it better don't just tell me "It sucks" Or something. This is also my first Fanfic so please helpful suggestions from fellow authors and first-timers are very much wanted and also NEEDED

Pairings: Mostly canon what would've happened Willow/Tara the rest of the pairings are canon and follow the same path but this fic will focuses on Willow, and Tara's involvement in this season

If you have any problems with homosexual relations, or live where it is forbidden please stop now.

CHAPTER 3: Homecoming.

It was about three weeks before Willow needed to return to Sunnydale, and to her lover. She woke up, and did her morning activities. Then, she went out for her free hour with Giles in the wilderness where she felt relaxed. It was the only place she felt relaxed after her encounter with her dark half, and the fact that she still didn't know if she's ready to tell the others of what she could do.

She was sitting up against a tree watching Giles out on his horse. Soon she is focusing her power to grow a flower in the ground looking at it then sniffing its scent. She didn't notice Giles had walked up to her.

"That doesn't belong there" He said cracking a small smile

Willow surprised a little by his presence looked up, and smiled back. "No it doesn't."

"That's the flora kua alaya. A native of Paraguay, if my botany serves." He said observing the flower.

"Is there anything you don't know everything about?" She asked smiling at his knowledge of the flower.

"Synchronized swimming; complete mystery to me." He said removing his glasses, and wiping them then moving closer to the flower sniffing it, and touching it slightly. "Yep Paraguay. Where did it come from?"

"Paraguay" She said smiling at her accomplishment.

"You brought it through the earth?" He said looking at her again.

"It's all connected. The root systems, the molecules...the energy. Everything's connected." She said not bothering to answer him.

"You sound like Miss Wood." He said smiling at her again.

"She's taught me a lot" She said proud of her teacher.

"I bet." He replied

"The coven is—they're the most amazing women I've ever met. But there's this look that they get. Like I'm gonna turn them all into bangers and mash, or something. Which I'm not even really sure what that is." She said remembering the evil half of herself.

"They're cautious. I trust you understand that" He looked down resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't have that much power, I don't think." She said still a little on edge on remembering what her evil half had done.

"Everything's connected. You're connected to a great power, whether you feel it or not. How you use that power is in your hands" He said smiling back.

"Will they always be afraid of me?" She said not liking the idea.

"Maybe. Can you handle that?" He said.

"I deserve a lot worse if that truly is what I almost did." She said still remembering her other half killing Warren, and almost all of her friends.

"Are you saying you want to be punished?" Giles asked looking at her kind of sadly.

"I just wanna be Willow" She said smiling sadly.

"You are. In the end, we all are who we are no matter how much we have appeared to change." He said taking her hand, and walking back into the Coven.

"If my change involves dark hair, and vein, and wanting to kill my friends, and disgracing Tara… Then I don't want to call that me." She said to him tears filling her eyes.

"You didn't do that. That was a now alternate reality, you can't be blamed for anything she did." He said trying to cheer her up.

"Giles… Tara is my everything… she is something I can't give up… if I didn't have her I wouldn't have a reason to live. That is me whether I like or not that is what I was, and can be." She said running up to her room to spend the last little time she had left before lunch the think.

After lunch, and Miss Woods class she sat at the door with Giles talking again. Suddenly she dropped to the floor in pain screaming, and Giles ran over beside her, and lifted her up.

"Oh, God." She murmured silently out of breath.

"Just breathe." Giles said supporting her.

"I can't Oh God." She was struggling to even speak now.

"Just breathe." He repeated.

She finally caught her breath, and looked up at him. "What happened?" She asked hoarsely.

"What do you remember?" He said helping her up.

"We were talking, and I felt… I felt the Earth. It's all connected. It is, but it's not all good and pure and rootsy. There's deep, deep black. There's... I saw, I saw the Earth, Giles. I saw its teeth." She said in a scared ramble.

"The hell mouth…" He said looking down, and removing he glasses.

"Giles it's gonna open… It's going to swallow us all." She said scared again.

"I'll talk to the Head Mistress, and ask if the seers have seen anything." He said walking down into the hall. "I'll also tell the Head Mistress you are going to rest, so don't bother about the other classes."

"Thanks." she whispered walking to her room.

The next day Willow got a knock on her door. She got up covered herself up in her robe, and answered it. There stood the head mistress looking gloomy.

"Willow…" She said slowly.

"What?" Willow responded quickly.

"Your stay has been shortened." She said looking at her coolly.

"How long?" She said frowning.

"You have a week before you leave for Sunnydale." She said grimly.

"Oh… Are you sure? I mean am I ready?" Willow struggled out.

"You have to be. There is a powerful evil rising, and they need your help to stop it." She said looking Willow in the eyes.

"Ok… I understand…" Willow said suddenly happy she Will she Tara again.

She headed back to bed a bit before she had to get breakfast.

A week later after a heavy week of meditating she is standing with her suit case in hand next to Giles.

"Taxi's here" He said standing next to her.

"I know." She said frowning.

"And keeping with quaint old Britain you would be expected to get IN it" He said smiling at her.

"I don't know if I can. Giles, I'm not done here." She said terrified of telling her friends the truth.

"That's your fear talking." He said reassuring her.

"Yes, and my fear's a big, obnoxious blabbermouth. You're the one that keeps telling me to trust my instincts." She said still looking scared.

"True." He said taking of his glasses.

"So, shouldn't we be listening? I don't want to go back home just so I can screw up like The orb showed me. Why don't I stay? Not forever. Just long enough to, I don't know, make my fear shut up a little, maybe?" She said thinking maybe she could stay here a little longer.

"It's possible, but... Try to be very specific. What exactly are you afraid of?" He said having a good idea about her fear.

"Well, for starters, how 'bout the hellmouth's getting all rumbly again. And now I know it's got teeth. And are those literal teeth, 'cause I don't know if I can handle it. And what if I can handle it? Does that mean I have to be a bigger, badder badass than the source of all badness? And what if I get really upset, and I go all veiny and homicidal? And what if—" She babbled on.

"They won't accept you?" He interrupted.

"Uh-huh." She said confirming her fear.

"Willow. They are your friends they know you. They will accept you. You never did those things that dark magic Willow did. It is fine. You have nothing to be scared of… Well except for those other things, but those you have dealt with before so you Will be fine." He said smiling.

"Thanks Giles" She said smiling, and walking through the door to the taxi.

It was 9:24 at night when the plane screeched to a halt. Willow reluctantly got out, and walked out last on the plane. There waiting on her she saw Xander holding up a 'Welcome Back Willow' sign. Buffy, and Dawn standing next to him, and Tara in front running up to her, and hugging her close.

"Hey baby" Willow said embracing her girlfriend.

"Hey" Tara said back holding her still.

"We missed you Will" Xander said from the back smiling.

"So what did you learn?" Asked an over-excited Dawn.

"Can we talk about it when we get home? I'm a little tired." She said remembering that she would have to explain to them about her dark half.

"Sure" Buffy said leading them out to Xander's car.

Xander drove with Buffy next to him in the passenger seat. Dawn shared the back with Willow, and Tara. Willow was asleep on Tara's shoulder most of the way. After they got inside they decided to leave the conversation till the next day.

Willow thought this was the best way to talk to Tara first. Willow and Tara were up in their room getting ready for bed when she decided to bring it up.

"Tara." Willow said to her lover as they got into the bed.

"Yes Will?" Tara said turning to her, and moving close under their blanket.

"I want to talk to you about me. Well not really me, but dark, scary, veiny me." Willow said a little hurt.

"Remember that never happened, so it's okay." Tara said seeing the way Willow was looking.

"Well I have to tell them tomorrow, and I'm not sure how." She said still a little unsure of how the gang would react.

"It'll be fine Will. Leave that till tomorrow. What happened after I left?" Tara asked wondering what she had been up to.

"They made me fight her… my evil half." She said looking away from Tara to hide the tear that fell down her cheek.

"They did what? How could they make you do that?" Tara asked realizing how dangerous that really was.

"I stopped her. Reminded her of you, and she just broke. It was wrong. I was wrong. She was so blood thirsty after killing Warren that she thought you would want her to kill in your name." Willow said with a pain in her voice.

"Like I said baby, that wasn't you, it Will never be you, because I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Tara said hugging her lover trying to make her forget about her dark half.

"But that's just it Tara, no matter how much we deny it. That is me. You left me once because of my overuse of magic, and I know if you had died in my arms that night that I would've gone off the deep end and done the exact same thing. I would have betrayed your name and your memory by killing for it." Willow said balling in Tara's arms.

"I would've forgiven you then, and I forgive you now. It was wrong, but now you know that, and you can stop that from ever being you." Tara said holding her tighter, and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks baby." She said smiling back.

Tara smiled at her, and kissed her again.

As Tara kissed her Willow remembered a vision in the orb that she saw at the coven.

_Dark Willow was standing there Dawn was in the back on the verge of tears, and Buffy was standing in front of her as if she was guarding her._

"_Let me tell you something about Willow-" Dark Willow began as she moved towards Buffy. "She's a loser. She always has been. People picked on Willow through junior high school, high school up until college. With her mousy ways.-" Dark Willow smiled bright as she said the next part. "Now she's a junkie."_

"_We can help" Buffy said trying to convince her._

"_The only thing Willow was ever good for-" Dark Willow looked down saddened. "The only thing I had going for me… were the moments, JUST moments, where Tara looked at me, and I was wonderful. And that Will never happen again._

Willow hugged Tara tight one last time as more tears rolled down her face. "Thanks baby." She repeated. "For everything" As she drifted asleep in Tara's arms.

The next morning the gang ate breakfast together, though it wasn't much because Buffy and Xander had to be at work, and Dawn had to be at school. After they left it was just Willow and Tara.

"So what you wanna do today Will?" Tara asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"I was thinking of visiting Anya, to tell her I'm back, and to ask her about Warren. By the way, what happened to the other two geeks?" Willow asked.

"Actually, they somehow broke out and headed for Mexico, last I heard." Tara said smiling at the thought of the geeks skipping town.

"Oh wow. So what did you have planned today before the others get back?" Willow asked resting her head on Tara's shoulder.

"I was going to head up to the college, and re-enter since we never actually got to our finals last year. I was thinking of graduating, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with." Tara said leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

After a moment they stopped, and Willow looked sad. "I wish I could, but I was sent back early to help against a rising evil so I doubt I'll have time for college, especially if this evil was big enough to stop my training." She said still looking disappointed.

"If it is that big I don't think I'll go back either." Tara said looking a little distressed.

"No you should go back, and graduate this year, and I'll go next year." Willow said not wanting to hinder her girlfriend's education.

"Well see that's the thing. If we go different years then we might not see each other those years. Plus you might need me for this new evil, and it wouldn't be that much fun in my dorm if I didn't have my roommate." Tara smiled, and winked as she said that.

"Okay then. We'll finish together next year then!" Willow said, and kissed her girlfriend again.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tara asked hugging Willow again.

"Well actually-" Willow started as Xander, Dawn, and Buffy barged through the door.

"We're going demon hunting" Buffy said as she walked through the door, and Dawn headed toward the kitchen

"What?" Willow said standing up holding Tara's hand.

"We found a student at the construction site this morning." Xander explained. "He was skinned alive."

"Skinned!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yup like chicken except well human." Xander said trying to make light on the situation.

"So any idea what caused it?" Willow asked remembering what she did to Warren.

"Dawn is researching it right now, but whatever it is we have to find it." Buffy said reassuring her friend that they would find it.

"I think I found it" Dawn shouted from the laptop in the kitchen.

"Really, what is it?" Buffy replied as they all hurried in there.

"A demon called Gnarl. He's a parasite with these nasty long fingernails. He secretes something through them and uses that to paralyze his victims. He then cuts strips of their skin while they're still alive. It takes hours." Dawn said proud of her discovery then a frown coming over her mouth as she reads it, and starts to understand it.

"We didn't find any strips of skin. Which, by the way, ggaaahhhh!" Xander said shuddering.

"You wouldn't. He eats them. That's why he's a parasite. It's like his natural food." Dawn said continuing on the webpage.

"Dawn, you're new at this, and I get why you're proud, but I'm not exactly sure why this demon is any more likely than any of the others." Buffy said not so sure about her finding.

"You never said pool of blood." Dawn said even more proud.

"There was no pool… just splatters." Buffy said trying to forget the image.

Dawn's eyes light up "Then this is your guy. He laps up the blood. You could say it's like his natural beverage." She said smiling wide then replacing it with a frown again realizing what she just said.

"Ok now you're terrifying" Xander said pointing at Dawn.

"Now if only we could find this guy." Dawn said pondering.

"I can do a locator spell… I mean we could do a locator spell" She corrected quickly wanting to make sure Tara was there for the spell.

"Um are you sure that's a good idea Will?" Buffy said remembering her abuse of magic.

"Yea she'll be fine" Tara answered for her smiling taking Willows hand.

"Okay then" Buffy said thinking that if Tara thinks it's safe it must be.

After a few minutes they sat out the stuff for the spell, and tracked the demon to a cave a little outside town.

"Lets mount up" Xander said grabbing a battle axe, and tossing a long sword to Buffy.

"So are you sure you know how to kill it?" Dawn asked making sure.

"Yeah, go for the eyes, I got it." Buffy said admiring her little sister's excitement.

"I feel like Giles, this is great!" Dawn said still excited about her accomplishment

"Yep that's you, watcher junior alright" Buffy said with a laugh as she, along with Willow, Tara, and Xander walked out the door.

They walked through the woods with little conversation until the got to a rock wall with a cave in it. Slowly they approached the cave, and climbed into it.

"Here Gnarl, Gnarl, Gnarl ." Buffy taunted. "Three innocent girls here"

Willow snapped "It's not a kitty Buffy!"

A demonic laughter came from the right side of the room then the left. Shadows were moving all over the place.

Buffy turned to see a claw headed straight for her which she was barely able to dodge. She grabbed the hand, and twisted it throwing Gnarl to the ground. The Gnarl broke free of Buffy's hold, and was now jumping about the room to fast for Buffy to keep sight of.

The gnarl lunged at Buffy from behind. Buffy barely ducked his claws only to have Willow get hit with them. Willow was now bleeding from the chest.

"Tara, get her out of here!" Buffy shouted.

Tara complied almost immediately grabbing her now immobile girlfriend, and rushing her to their house. Tara knew what Dawn had said the demon secretes a venom from his claws that paralyzes it's victims. Tara was now focused on getting Willow home safe so dawn could find a cure.

When Tara was finally at home she rushed to see Dawn.

" Dawnie! I need your help!" Tara shouted as she rushed through the door.

"Tara what is-" Dawn said running down the stairs then seeing Willow, and gasping. "Oh my god."

"Here lets get her to the couch." Tara said as the two girls held her up, and made there way to the couch.

"How do we fix that demon's paralysis?" Tara asked as they sat Willow down on the couch.

"Not sure, lemme go check." Dawn rushed over to the computer screen.

After a moment she read aloud. "The Gnarl's paralysis is permanent." Willow screeched out what she could, and Tara's eyes went wide with shock.

"Permanent until the Gnarl is dead." She corrected. "Sorry my bad." She said giving a guilty smile.

At the cave Buffy barely dodged another lunge as she lands a kick square on the demons chest forcing it up against the wall. Buffy pushed him harder against the wall punching him in the face three times followed by a head-butt. Buffy then raised her finger, and used her thumbs to push out the Gnarl's eyes.

"Eww, eww, thumbs I can't believe you did that!" Xander exclaimed at the sight.

"Only option" Buffy said wiping the goo on the rock wall. "Let's get back."

"I can move!" Willow exclaimed.

Tara shot up from the chair, and hugged her. "That means they did it!"

After a few minutes Buffy and Xander walk through the door.

"You guys did it!" Willow exclaimed.

Xander and Buffy move into the living room, and sit down.

"Yes we did." Buffy said wiping her finger on Xander.

"I think after this excitement, and pain I'm going to go to bed." Willow said with a yawn.

"Wait I thought we were going to talk about what happened in England with you this afternoon." Dawn said a little disappointed.

"Not this afternoon Dawnie, to much has happened. I'm pretty sure Xander and Buffy need to get to bed to." Willow said moving up the stair with Tara in hand.

"Yeah I do" Xander said walking out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya Xander," Buffy shouted as her walked out the door. "Bye" Dawn added.

Willow, and Tara were now in bed. Tara was on her back, and Willow was cuddled close with her head on Tara's chest just laying there.

"Guess Sunnydale hasn't changed since we left." Willow said with a smile remembering the events of the day.

"Nope not a bit." Tara said running her hands through Willow's hair.

"Maybe tomorrow will be normal enough for me to tell them." Willow said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't count on it." Tara said smiling.

"Goodnight baby." Willow said falling asleep.

"Goodnight Will." Tara responded still running her hands through her lover's hair.

'How could you ever think that what we saw in the coven would make me change the way I love you?' Tara thought to herself. 'That's ok you're my goddess, and I am yours there is nothing that Will separate us now.' She continued now falling asleep.

"Goodnight my goddess." Tara said one last time before falling asleep.

(-Sorry for the long time this took, But chapter 3 is now finished. Hope you like it. I am going about thinking I probably should just skip to episodes that really matter, and skip ones like 4, and 5 of this season. I'm not sure, but if I do decide to go through it like that 'Him' is the next episode I will rewrite with Tara 0-)


	4. Problems with 'him'

pSummary: This is an alternate season 7 with Tara alive... I will write Plenty Chapters one for each episode ((some excluded, or changed drastically)), a prologue, and a small bit of what happened in England with her teachings. ((With her lover there as well.)) Changing the course of the season a little biggest difference probably being Kennedy/Willow never happens... Personally I hated when Tara died and I hated the relationship with Kennedy. She was way to much a brat and Willow said it herself in episode 13 of season 7 "We were supposed to be forever yet he took that away". This Chapter covers most of what happened in the episode 'Him'

Anything between " " is spoken. Anything between in _Italics _is thought, or flashbacks. -

Rating: Pg - Pg13 (Not sure if I should increase this Please tell me)

Disclaimer: My name is not Joss Whendon, and I own none of these characters. This is just wishful thinking upon what would have happened throughout the 7th season if Tara Mclay had not died

Feedback: OF COURSE... I don't know any author that doesn't like feedback. Please no flaming if you have a problem with my story offer ways of making it better don't just tell me "It sucks" Or something. This is also my first Fanfic so please helpful suggestions from fellow authors and first-timers are very much wanted and also NEEDED

Pairings: Mostly canon what would've happened Willow/Tara the rest of the pairings are canon and follow the same path but this fic will focuses on Willow, and Tara's involvement in this season

Special Thanks: Lauren for beta reading for me!

If you have any problems with homosexual relations, or live where it is forbidden please stop now.

CHAPTER FOUR – Problems With 'Him'

After about a week Willow still hasn't gotten around to telling them about her other self. First Buffy was kicking herself for not being able to save Cassie. Then Anya had her vengeance spell reversed, and Xander still pretty upset over that. She was just making excuses she knew with a rising evil that stuff like this will be more, and more common. She just doesn't want to reveal her evil half to them. _Its not like I did anything. I just know what I could've been._

"Tara almost ready?" She called to her girlfriend who has been in the bathroom for a little over half an hour.

"Almost." Came the response from inside.

"Hurry or we'll be late!" Will called back.

"I know Will" She said walking out of the bathroom. "So we are going to meet them at the bronze?"

"Yup Buffy wanted some time out of the house since she got that new job, and Dawn got that new crush" Willow said walking up, and kissing Tara before heading out their bedroom door.

"Oh you mean R.J.?" Tara asked following her out the door, and down the steps.

"Yea" Willow said as they got into the car with Xander.

"What took you two?" Xander said mockingly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Willow answered teasingly.

Xander shook his head laughing, and started off to the bronze.

Once at the bronze Willow, Tara, Xander, and Buffy were sitting at a table listening to The Breeders play on the stage.

"Well, Well, Spike definitely seems a little more cogent, less" Moves his finger on his lips to make the 'bl-bl-bl-bl-bl' sound. "I'm just saying... once you get back the soul, doesn't that mean you start, like, picking up your own wet towels off the floor?" He said in disgust.

"No, but maybe it makes him feel bad about leaving them there." Willow said jokingly.

"At least he's showering, and that's a refreshing and delightful change." Buffy said smiling, as Tara noticed someone on the dance floor.

"Hey Buffy isn't that.-" Tara said looking at R.J. on the dance floor. Buffy noticed who she was talking about. "Yup that's him."

"R.J.?" Willow asked not knowing exactly who they were talking about

"Yup the guy who Dawn says is the quote smartest, funniest, coolest, hottest, and having the thickest boy eyelashes boy in school unquote." Buffy said mockingly as she eyes the girl that was dancing with R.J.

The girl was a little taller than Buffy with long brown hair, tight blue jeans, and a very small shirt. The girl was dirty dancing with him.

"He doesn't look so tough" Xander said sounding as tough as possible.

"But look at the fan club" Willow said in disgust pointing out the girl he was dancing with.

"Daddy like" Xander said smiling.

"What is that shirt made of paint!" Buffy exclaimed looking over the slut type girl.

Tara, and Willows eyes shot open as they saw the girls face, while Buffy was still rambling on.

"Oh my…" Tara gasped. "Buff-" Willow said getting Buffy's attention to the dance floor

"Glad Dawnie isn't here to see her precious boyfriend getting all thrusty with some slut-bag hussy-" Buffy was saying till she realized it was Dawn dancing with R.J "Oh…"

"Oh. Oh! No! 'Daddy'- No, I wasn't - When I was looking, I wasn't - Oh, God!" Xander said looking as if he were going to gag. Buffy just stared in disbelief as did Tara. Willow looked disappointed.

"Right there with ya Xand." Willow said still staring.

Buffy stood up enraged at walked over to dawn as they argue R.J. backs away, and Tara, Willow, and Xander stare in disbelief.

"What was she doing?" Willow said still wide-eyed.

"Dancing" Tara said staring at the sisters.

"Well that's obvious, but why like that?" Xander said still getting over his comment earlier.

"Think she will go hard on her?" Tara asked as there argument neared a closing with Dawn grabbing her coat, and walking out the door.

"Probably." Willow said regaining a very small bit of composure.

"I've seen come scary, and weird things living on a hellmouth, but that was just wrong." Xander said standing up.

"I'm heading home. You two want a ride?" Xander said wanting to leave as quick as possible.

Tara, and Willow exchanged a quick look before nodding, and following him out to his car.

Tara, and Willow where now in bed. Neither of them really got a chance to speak to Dawn, or Buffy that night.

"Guess you were right" Willow said laying her head on Tara's stomach embracing her.

"How so?" Tara said running her hand through Willow's hair.

"I doubt any day will be normal enough to tell them." Willow said jokingly.

"Yea, but you have to tell them sooner, or later." Tara said realizing that they haven't told the others yet,

"Yea, but I'm emphasizing on the later part." Willow said with a sigh looking up at Tara.

"I know you understand, but the though still hurts that I could think of doing that stuff. I-I just don't know what I am capable of." Willow said pleadingly.

"We will tell them when you're ready then." Tara said kissing her forehead, and covering them up.

"Goodnight baby" Willow said with a smile before cuddling up to her, and falling asleep.

"Goodnight Will" Tara said hugging her lover, and falling asleep.

The next day Tara woke up first as usual to fix breakfast. Soon after Willow woke up to the smell of coffee, and syrup covered pancakes. Little after she smelt it she was up, and getting dressed.

"Round or funny?" Tara asked as Dawn paraded down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Either as long as they're done soon I'm going to be late." Dawn said rushing to get ready. As Dawn rushed out Buffy walked in.

"What's with the sudden interest in academic achievement?" Willow said following Buffy in.

"Probably R.J." Buffy said in the most mocking voice she could muster.

"Oh girls and high school crushes. How it changes them." Willow said looking at dawn rush to get her book bag.

"Did Oz ever make you want to get ready for school quicker?" Tara asked watching her girlfriend in awe.

"Nothing could make me more excited about school. Though he came close to being one of the only things to ever make me want to not go to school. You being first, and second being principal Snyder." Willow said frowning at the memory of him.

"Thanks" Tara said sarcastically but smiling.

Willow moved to her girlfriend, and kissed her before returning to the table.

"And breakfast is served." Tara announced walking to the table with a plate full of pancakes.

"Thank you" Dawn said smiling, and picking up a stack of pancakes, and eating them up quickly.

"Well we gotta go. I want to take full advantage of this lust for school while she has it." Buffy said as Dawn practically drug her out the door where Xander had just pulled up.

"So Will what are you going to do today?" Tara asked sitting next to her at the table.

"Didn't really have plans. First time my research hasn't been needed for a while." Willow said resting her head on Tara's shoulder.

Willow started to kiss Tara's neck playfully. "It's days like this that make it worth while." They both giggled, and walked upstairs

After about three hours Tara was up, and around cleaning up the house and making beds. Willow was on the computer trying to see if there's any hints to the uprising evil.

"So how's it going?" Tara asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Nothing. No baby's born with there eyes inside out. No unnatural earthquakes . No things appearing where they shouldn't. No dead people appearing to the living. Nothing that previously shown a new big bag appearance is here." Willow said looking over the newspapers she found online.

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Tara said smiling.

"Well usually when we know a dark power is rising, but we can't sense it bad things happen many people die. It also means it's nothing we've dealt with before." Willow said still searching.

"Well I guess I just feel we shouldn't be stressed over something that we can't find out about yet. Big bads usually announce there presence right? I mean Adam was a glorified killing machine, Glory was known far, and wide, and the trio wasn't exactly stealthy." Tara said counting the apocalypses she had been through.

"Yea we will know soon enough I guess." Willow said as Tara walked out of the room.

Willow still wasn't convinced. The coven sent her back because 'She would be needed', _But needed for what?_

A couple of hours later Tara, and Willow decided to go out for dinner since Buffy and Dawn were late already.

"What do you think was keeping them?" Willow asked concerned about Buffy.

"Hopefully Dawn didn't go out on another date without her knowing." Tara said remembering the bronze.

"I doubt it. She wouldn't do that twice." Willow said unknowingly.

"Ode to young people in love. I would if I was in her shoes, and it were you." Tara said with a sexy smirk.

Willow only smiled back, and ate her meal scooting ever closer to Tara. After they got home they headed straight upstairs looking for Dawn, and Buffy who were both in their respective bed asleep.

"Guess they worked it out." Willow said smirking at Tara

"Yea that's good" Tara said as they walked into their bedroom.

The next day started about the same as the last with Dawn being in a rush to head off to school, and for some reason Buffy having the same lust for work.

"Buffy seemed awfully cheery about going to work today." Willow pointed out.

"Really. I wonder if she found someone?" Tara asked.

"Oh could be the principal he does have that presence about him." Willow said nodding.

"Yea maybe." Tara said as they finished their breakfast.

Later that day Dawn burst into the house, and ran up into her room with a loud thud from the door slamming. Afterwards came Buffy, Xander, and Anya into the house.

"What was that all about?" Willow said rushing up to Buffy.

"Well Dawn's was crushed when she seen her crush being crushed by Buffy" Xander said looking at Buffy disappointedly.

"What?" Willow exclaimed as Tara came up to her side.

"Buffy was having sex with A.J. on a classroom table" Anya said bluntly.

"You were what?" Willow exclaimed.

"Oh god she must be hurt." Tara said rushing up to her room.

After about an hour Dawn was sitting on the couch next to Buffy. Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya were pacing trying to figure out what was going on.

"He is very cute" Buffy pointed out.

"God just stop" Dawn said as she began to cry. She moved her head down into a position where her hands were covering her face and started to sob.

"Dawn please stop crying" Buffy said trying to comfort her sister. "Please? Crying isn't going to make his love for me go away you know."

"Listen your under a love spell. That's what this has to be." Xander said optimistically

"Yea only love spells can make people change that much" Tara pointed out.

"Yea. Your right. He's right. You're under a spell aww poor little Dawnie."

"We're working on it. It'll be better soon." Willow said sadly

"Yes soon neither one of you will be in love with the boy." Anya said trying to sound comforting.

"He's not a boy!" Buffy exclaimed.

"What do you know about our love?" Dawn exclaimed at about the same time. "It's true and real! This isn't magic this is my heart!"

"Fine" Anya said sarcastically

"We'll be working." Xander said as the moved across the room.

"Look I know this feels terrible, but it isn't real. Try to hold onto that." Willow said as she walked across the room.

"They have it bad" Xander said.

"Yea. This could get serious before the days over." Willow said fearfully.

They hear sounds of Buffy, and Dawn screaming at each other then they run up stairs.

"Real serious" Tara agreed.

"Crazy little lost puppies aren't they" Anya said almost cheerfully.

"At least the yelling went away. It was starting to sound like Christmas morning with my family" Xander said trying to lighten the mood which only earned a frown by Willow and Tara.

"Love spells… People forget how dangerous they can be." Willow said disappointed.

"Hey been there" Xander said as he started to remember the spell he had Amy cast to make Cordy want him back… How terribly wrong it went. Cordy being the only one not affected. "Good times" Xander added with a smile and chuckle

Buffy walked in defeated.

"She locked her door. Boy that spell made her loopy." Buffy said seriously.

"Info on R.J. Brooks." Willow said showing the others.

"Oh is there a picture?" Buffy exclaimed taking in full view of the laptop.

"Family stuff. Hey, I knew his brother. He was a big jock at Sunnydale High too. Couple years ahead of us. He used to stick chewing gum in my hair." At that Willow looked concerned and disgusted. "Huh?"

"What're you thinking?" Willow asked stubbornly.

"Well, I think my relationship with R.J.'s brother was complex at best, but...maybe he's a way in." Xander said knowing it was there only lead at the moment.

"Good" Buffy agreed. "Now look for a picture" She added.

Xander headed out with Spike to Talk to the brother as Tara, Anya, and Willow continued looking for any signs that it's a spell. After a couple of minutes there was a knock at the door ,and Willow went to answer it. Their stood a tall blonde haired teenager with a football jacket on.

"Oh you have to be-" Willow said scared.

"I was looking for Buffy. Ms. Summers?" He stated as Willow backed up a little..

"Buffy's not here. Go away!" She demanded.

"You sure?" he asked

"No Buffy for you. Leave quickly now." Anya stated as she appeared behind Willow.

"Um okay. Tell her to call me" he said walking away.

"Man" Willow said trying to sound disgusted.

"Good thing Buffy and Dawn are upstairs. If they knew he was here." Whatever Anya was going to say was lost as she stared at the figure disappearing off into the night.

"Willow what's wrong?" Tara asked as she saw her staring at the door in awe.

"I'm looking at my soon to be boyfriend" Willow said staring out the door.

"You're w-w-w-what?" Tara asked stuttering for the first time since college.

"R.J." She said in awe.

"Oh god" Tara said realizing what was going on.

"A.J…" Anya said still in awe.

"You can stop gaping at him Anya he's mine." Willow said defensively.

"No way he's my boyfriend!" Anya said in almost a scream.

"But you don't even know him!" Willow responded.

"Baby calm down" Tara said as she tried to approach Willow

"Yes I do I stared into his soul." Anya said fondly.

"He was walking away so unless his soul was in his ass" Willow stated.

"A.J. Is my best friend, and my dearest darling." Anya defended

"It's R.J." Willow corrected "and clearly what you were picking up on was his deep caring, and devotion for me."

"Willow baby please think it's the spell." Tara pleaded.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked coming down the stairs followed by Buffy.

"Willow thinks she's in love with my boyfriend R.J." Anya said putting emphasis on 'R.J.'

"What? NO you two can't do this!" Dawn said in disbelief.

"Will you're a gay woman! And you have a girlfriend!" Buffy shouted.

"So?" She turned her attention to Tara. "I'm sorry babe, but we can't interfere with true love." Willow said which caused a tear to form in Tara's eye even though she knew it was the spell hearing those words hit her hard.

"Don't forget he isn't a woman." Buffy pointed out.

"This isn't about his physical presence. It's about his heart." Willow said looking back at Buffy.

"His physical presence has a PENIS!" Anya shouted.

"So? I can work around it!" Willow defended.

"This isn't fair! How can you all be doing this to me?" Dawn said near tears.

"It's that spell all of you have been affected." Tara said trying to talk sense into them.

"How would you know? You never knew true love with anyone before." Anya snapped back which cause Tara to really start to cry.

"Ok wait everyone wait calm down ok? She's right clearly all of you have been affected by the same love spell that got Dawn." Buffy said smiling.

"This isn't a spell! He owns my heart." Dawn said placing a hand over her heart.

"Dawn be quiet we're trying to work this out we don't need you interfering." Buffy responded.

"There's a simple answer to this. Just think about who loves him the most. Clearly me since I'm willing to give up Tara, and look over the entire orientation thing." Willow said proud of herself which just maid Tara feel worse.

"Well you're gonna have to do better than that! I'd kill for him." Anya said nodding her head.

"You'd kill for a chocolate bar." Willow snapped back.

"Yes kill. I'm the slayer. Slayer means kill. I'll kill the principal for him." Buffy stated extremely pleased with her idea.

"That is hard to top…" Anya said thinking of something.

"Yea well I have skills… I'll prove my love with magic!" Willow said smiling.

"No you can't Will that's wrong!" Tara said as soon as she suggested it.

"Why not I'm powerful I can keep in control" Willow said confident in her abilities as a Wicca.

"Besides that what are you going to do use magic to turn him into a girl?" Anya asked smiling then Willow got a huge smile on her face, and Anya realized she had just given the girl the best idea for her. "Damn" she said right after.

"No Willow you can't!" Tara pleaded.

"Aw shut up you have nothing to do with me anymore." Willow said as she went upstairs to get ready, and everyone else rushed out to they're respective Idea's expect Dawn, and Tara.

"Dawn I'm so sorry this is happening" Tara said through small tears.

"I'll never get him." She said in shock.

"No Dawn it'll be ok just please help me snap them out of it." Tara asked wanting to get Willow back more than anything in the world.

"Okay what do I have to do?" Dawn asked still skeptical.

"Just go try to stop Buffy, and I'll try to stop Willow." Tara said running upstairs, and Dawn walked out the door.

Tara run up the stairs, and opened the doors to the room where Willow was chanting for the spell.

"Stop baby please. You remember the consequences for using magic for selfish reasons." Tara said trying to reach Willow.

"Don't call me baby I'm not your anymore R.J. owns my heart." She said as she continued the spell.

"I won't let you" Tara said picking up a crystal she needed to call Hecate

"Sleep" Willow said as Tara hit the ground asleep. She took the crystal, and put it back, and started to chant.

"Oh Hecate I ask your will be done. A small change make a daughter out of a" Willow chanted as the crystals started to rise then a hand was placed over her mouth stopping the spell.

"Will what ARE you doing?" Xander said staring at Tara on the ground and her casting a spell.

"I am proving I love R.J. The most" Willow replied with determination.

"Will Honey… R.J.'s A Guy" Xander pointed out

"Well Yea I noticed that's why I'm doing my spell cause he doesn't have to be you know." She said grapping at the bowl of crystals Xander took. "Now give me back my crystals I don't have much time. "

"Much time before what?" Xander asked suspiciously

"Before Anya or Buffy Get to prove that they love R.J. more" She said defensively

"And how do they plan on doing that?" Xander asked trying to get a grip on things.

"Well Buffy is going to kill Principal Wood And" Willow started but was interrupted.

"Okay we'll start there lets go" Xander rushed as spike grabbed Tara and they went down the stairs to Xander's car.

Once in the car they sped off to the School. Tara was in the back seat with her head on Willow's shoulder. Tara started to wake up halfway to the school

"Baby?" Tara said as she was waking up.

"Hey Tara" Willow said smiling.

"Willow!" She exclaimed and hugged her then she remembered all of what was going on. "are you free of the spell yet?" She asked quietly

"Spell what spell?" Willow asked confused.

"The love spell." Tara responded.

"Yea… Cause it wasn't a spell I love him." Willow said warming at the thought of R.J.

Tara looked down sad again and waited out the rest of the ride. When they got there Spike spotted Buffy pointing a rocket launcher at the principals office and ran to stop her. While Tara did a locator spell and found out Dawn was already at the house with Anya.

After recapturing Buffy, Spike and Xander went and stole the jacket from R.J. and burned it in the fireplace at the Summer's house. Where they were all sitting in the living room. Anya, Buffy, and Xander where looking at the burning fire Willow was with Tara in their room and Dawn was sitting on the couch.

Up in Willow and Tara's room they were talking it out.

"I can't believe I did that Tara" Willow said through tears

"It wasn't you fault you were under a spell." Tara said thoughtfully.

"Yea but I used my power for a selfish reason… Can I be good with this power Tara?" Willow was practically bawling now

"Yes you can." Tara said hugging Willow

"But if that stupid spell was able to have that much control over me… I could've done anything if it had kept going… I might've hurt you more than I did." Willow was still in tears.

"You didn't… It'll be fine Will believe me." Tara reassured her.

"Okay" Willow said not to sure. "I just wish that I could get over this power…"

"You can't so you'll just have to deal with controlling it." Tara said comfortingly. "And you'll feel better once you tell them about it" She added.

"Yea…" Willow said trailing off.

"Goodnight Will" Tara said forcing her into bed.

"Night Tara" Willow said smiling and hugging her as the drifted off to sleep.

_Don't worry Will. I will always be here to help you through your pain. I will always be here to find you. _Tara thought as she fell asleep against cradling her girlfriend in her arms

(Ok everyone SO SO sorry that it took me this long to get the chapter up… I promise they will come quicker from now on… I have plans for two stories after the two I am writing are finished So Believe me if you like my stories I will keep writing!)


End file.
